Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 36
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Courage | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Bill Everett | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = At the age of ten, Namor is goaded into going up to the surface to brave a blizzard by his step-cousin Byrrah. Namor takes Byrrah up on the challenge and goes exploring the Antarctic wastes in the blizzard. However he soon begins to succumb to the cold and passes out. He is woken up by the approach of huskies that were left away behind during the last scientific exploration. The huskies attack Namor, but the boy surprises himself by being able to fight them off with his bare hands. Namor then returns to Atlantis to tell his mother about his enhanced strength. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Husky sled-dogs Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = The Keewahla Curse | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Undersea tale | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Shark Bait | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker4_1 = George Roussos | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Undersea tale | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = War of the Poles | Writer5_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler5_1 = Bill Everett | Inker5_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Bill Everett | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Byrrah confronts his step-cousin Namor demanding to know why, when he professes to hate the surface dwellers he does not take aggressive acts against them. Namor reminds Byrrah that it is useless to go to war against the surface dwellers. A week later, Namor runs into his cousin Namora and learns that Byrrah had left with armed troops on an expedition. Another week passes and Byrrah and his forces reach the North Pole where they blast a glacier and presses it across North America, forcing mass evacuations of Alaska and Canada as the glacier heads for the United States. With the authorities unsure how to handle this new crisis, Betty Dean uses her radio transmitter to contact the Sub-Mariner and Namora to inform them of what happened. Although Namora questions why Namor would help the surface dwellers, Namor had properly deduced that the moving glacier is really the work of Byrrah and he is threatening to cause a war between their people and the surface dwellers. Needing to stop Byrrah, Namor decides to fight fire with fire by gathering his own troops and blasting loose an ice berg from the South Pole. He then pilots the glacier to the Gulf of Mexico where Byrrah's ice burg has just passed and collides with it destroying both ice bergs. With Byrrah's ice berg destroyed, the displaced surface dwellers return to their homes and Namor returns to Atlantis. There he gets a note from Byrrah who concedes this round but vows to attack again. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}